The Years Between
by Padfoot5
Summary: New chapter finally! Sorry it took so long. More after school gets out, I PROMISE!
1. Weddings and Proposals

A/N-If you didn't know by now Harry, Herm, Ron, Fred, George, Dumbledore, ect don't belong to me. And the rest, with the exception of Chase McG., Miranda Snape and any new kids, are actual people. And Chase, Miranda, ect. are completely made up, out of the mind of Heather Underwood(Fred's girl in the story) Now, sit back and read. And PLEASE Review! PRETTY PLEASE? WITH SUGAR ON TOP!  
  
Chapter One: Proposals And Weddings  
  
Alicia and Chase were sitting in a restaurant in downtown London. In a few days they would be attending Harry Potter and Hermione (Riddle*) Granger's wedding. But at the moment that was far away from both their minds. As they sat here on July 27th, Alicia's birthday, she noticed Chase seemed very tense and nervous. She had no clue what was bothering him but she chose not to ask, worried that she would ruin the date.  
  
Chase looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. "Where is that food?" "Calm down. Here it comes now." The waitress sat down their food. They started eating. Actually, Alicia started eating. Chase just nibbled at the edges of his food, which she noticed. Finally she got tired of just sitting there. "What's wrong?"Alicia asked, concerned. Chase jumped, obviously deep in thought about something else. "Nothing's wrong." Chase seemed very jumpy. "Why do you ask?" Alicia shook her head, annoyed."Anyway,"Chase continued, changing the subject,"Have you got any presents yet?" Alicia nodded."Yeah. Stuff from mum and dad mainly. I'm still waiting for yours though..." Looking down at her food she blushed. There was really only one thing Alicia wanted from Chase. Of course he probably wouldn't want to ask her now. Chase had just began working as a Auror with the ministry and Harry. He would probably be too busy for a while to settle down and start a family.  
  
"If you're about done, let's leave. I need to go back to my apartment to pick up your present." Liar, he thought. Her present is right here in my coat pocket. But Alicia agreed and soon they paid and were out the door. It was rainy and colder than usual for London, but that gave Alicia a chance to snuggle up to Chase on the walk home. They reached the apartment and Chase unlocked the door and turned on the lights. He took his coat off and placed it on his hook and took out the box containing the ring. "Mind if I turn the heat on? It's chilly in here." Alicia called to him. "No,"Chase replied as he walked into the room."Go ahead."  
  
She turned around and saw Chase looking more nervous than ever. "Okay. That's it! What in the hell is wrong with you? You've been jumpy all evening, you didn't hardly eat at supper, and you're more nervous now than I've ever seen you. Do you want to break up?" Alicia was near tears, for breaking up was the last thing she wanted. "No. Nothing like that. I love you. Why would I want to break up?" This is going so wrong."I love you too. It's just you're worrying me. What's wrong?"  
  
Chase pulled her over to the couch and made her sit on the couch. "I think it's time for me to give you your present. But first there's something I've been meaning to ask you."He grabbed her hands and held them. Alicia's heart jumped to her throat. Chase reached into his pocket and produced a small box. He handed it to Alicia as she gasped. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this because I've never had to do it before and I hope I won't have to again. Alicia, would you marry me?" Alicia flung her arms around him and kissed him. "I take that is a yes." Alicia nodded. Chase took the box and opened it. He extracted the ring. Alicia held her hand out as he placed the ring on it. They kissed again. "Happy Birthday." Chase told her.  
  
The day of the wedding was upon them before they even really realized it. Cho woke Hermione up just before dawn, and by the looks of things, Cho had been up since very early. She dragged Hermione from bed, forced her to eat some sort of breakfast, and then the two Apparated across town to the Sheridan Hall. It was early still, and Cho and Hermione were greeted by a sleepy looking Rebecca and a dazed looking Alicia. Alicia was struggling to stay awake, and Rebecca was somewhat cranky at first. The four girls went inside quickly...not quite sure how (or where) to begin.  
  
Harry, in the safety of Ron's apartment, felt like throwing up. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time, and Ron, sitting at the table, eating waffles and making small talk, wasn't much comfort to him today. Harry was feeling an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same feeling he had felt so many times before. Only this time it was so much worse than he had ever known it to be before. Ron was laid back and collected as usual, and provided little comfort to him. Ron sat there, eating syrupy waffles, not saying much as Harry sat there, gazing off into space. On one hand he was eager, on the other he was scared. Here he was, now officially eighteen years old, about to get married in front of a large group of friends, teachers, and peers. It was a situation he would've laughed at the prospect of seven years ago, the first time he met Hermione. But now, it all seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Harry exhaled deeply...Ron was so calm! But then, he reasoned, Ron wasn't about to get married. Harry didn't say anything, and watched Ron continue to eat his breakfast. He knew that Bill and the other Weasley brothers would be along soon, and possibly Wood and Chase as well. He was looking forward to seeing everyone: he hadn't seen them since the Death Eater trials.  
  
A few hours and much commotion later, Harry found himself standing alongside Hermione at the front of Sheridan Hall. There were possibly hundreds of people in attendance at this wedding, strangers and friends alike (no one wanted to miss the wedding of the Boy Who Lived.) Harry was no longer scared, nor was he nervous at all. Hermione looked absolutely beautiful, and at first seemed just as nervous as he had. In the crowd, there were tears everywhere. Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and David Sands were all crying openly.  
  
Narcissa and Miranda were sniffling and dabbing their eyes as well. Albus Dumbledore stood in a corner quietly, wiping tears every now and then as well: to him, this situation was an odd one. It was hard to believe the man whose wedding he was attending was the same whining and crying baby he had placed on the doorstep so many years ago. It was hard to believe this man was the son of James Potter, a boy who had once struggled to pass Potions, a man who fought for the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. Harry was no longer the scared boy he had once been: he had come so far. Dumbledore watched Harry closely: true to his own father, he was neither scared nor nervous. True to her mother, Hermione was calm and gentle as always. Dumbledore surveyed the others: Sirius Black was hugging Severus Snape. It was an odd thing, watching this two find comfort in each other after all these years. Sirius Black had gotten his day of justice back in April, Dumbledore knew, and could tell the man was now beginning to find peace.  
  
His eyes fell to Severus Snape alone...no longer was he the cold, angry man he had once been. He was wearing more colorful clothes than Dumbledore had ever dreamt him capable of. David Sands was dabbing his eyes as well, and Remus Lupin was crying too. Minerva sat beside him, crying too. Dumbledore sniffled heavily...it was because of Harry Potter that he was alive today. It was because of Harry Potter that all of these people were still alive. Dumbledore cast his eyes to the Weasleys...Arthur and Molly were holding hands and sniffling. Bill and Madison were huddled close, smiling. Fred and George were trying not to get misty eyed. Percy looked completely and totally lost. Ginny looked slightly bitter.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes fell finally to Harry and Hermione once again: they had come so far, overcome so much. When the whole world had been against them, they had believed in each other. Dumbledore wiped another tear away...this was starting to get to him.  
  
"Do you, Hermione Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minute wizard asked. Hermione went numb suddenly...this was it. There was only one thing to say, and she said it: "I do." Hermione almost melted into tears right then and there. But she remained strong, and remained composed. She smiled softly, lovingly, at Harry.  
  
"Do you, Harry Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the small wizard asked him. Harry looked over to see Ron all out crying, hugging Rebecca close to him. The rest of the bridesmaids were crying and hugging each other. Harry glanced back at Hermione, and smiled softly.  
  
"I do." he said calmly.  
  
"If there is any reason why these two should not wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the small wizard said. Both Harry and Hermione held their breath suddenly, praying to God that Ginny Weasley and Michael Leonard remained silent. They glanced at each other, and there was complete and total silence throughout the hall. The small wizard smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hermione didn't cry, even when Harry pulled her to him, and kissed her softly. It was official: she was Mrs. Harry Potter. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...  
  
"We did get a happy ending after all." Harry whispered to her. The reception was festive as well. House elves were walking around passing out food and drinks to anyone who would take them, and Harry noticed that some people were already beginning to get a bit tipsy. Some were still crying. He and Hermione sat together at a table, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Sirius and Narcissa with them. Mr. Granger had managed somehow to keep from scowling or punching Harry, and Mrs. Granger had burst out crying long ago.  
  
Hermione sat close to Harry, and he to her: neither wanted to leave the side of the other. Sirius, sitting there, remembered Lily and James, so long ago, much the same. Harry looked so like his father now, full grown, tall, healthy, and now happily married. Hermione was truly beautiful, as her mother had been. And she had never looked happier in her life. Sirius smiled softly...directly after the ceremony, Harry and Hermione had changed clothes. Neither seemed fond or formal wear, and they had been more than happy to get back into their own clothes. They had suggested everyone else do the same, and the younger people in attendance complied: the elders remained in suits, skirts, and cloaks.  
  
"I'd like to make a toast." Ron said, standing eventually. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"This isn't good." Harry said. Hermione just shook her head. Ron put down his glass of champagne, adjusted his cloak, and cleared his throat.  
  
"And before anyone yells at me, Snape put me up to this." Everyone chuckled. Professor Snape bowed comically at his table, and motioned for Ron to continue. "I remember the first time I met Hermione. And my first thought definitely was not, 'This is Harry's future wife.' It was more like, 'We need weaponry. Quickly.' And when I met Harry, it was pretty much, 'Holy crap, it's Harry Potter.' But as time went on, it became obvious that they were meant for each other. It was little things early on...Hermione put herself on the line to make sure Harry saved the world properly, Harry made sure Hermione didn't get disemboweled." Harry and Hermione laughed...as did everyone else. Because in spite of everything, Ron was right. "But it was more than that: sometimes they'd look at each other, and they could just tell. Harry knew at sixteen that he was going to marry Hermione...that's rare. It's rare to find two people that love each other as much as these two do. It's rare to find two people so totally devoted and in love, who would give their life for the other without hesitation."  
  
Harry felt Hermione take his hand, and give it a squeeze. "More than anything else, they've been there for each other. Through everything...the good, the bad, and the utterly insane. To Harry and Hermione...I love you guys." Everyone toasted, and Ron sat down. More tear wiping ensued.  
  
"When will they stop crying?" Harry wondered aloud. Hermione sighed, and smiled.  
  
Harry went outside an hour later to get some fresh air. He was tired of people hugging him, tired of people walking up to talk to him any time he was momentarily alone with his wife. Harry sighed, and leaned against the railing of the balcony...it was a warm, clear night in London. Harry looked up at the sky momentarily...the moon was bright, and cast an eerie shadow over everything.  
  
"I wonder...if perhaps this is a moment when you wish to be alone. But then I do have impeccable timing." Professor Dumbledore's voice said from behind Harry. Harry glanced back over his shoulder to see Dumbledore standing there, smiling softly. "Deep in thought, Harry?" Harry thought for a moment. "It works in weird ways. All of it. When you're a kid, you think about what life will be like when you grow up. What the woman you marry will be like. Who the girl you spend the rest of your life with will be. You never imagine she's the same girl sitting beside you, watching your every move the entire time you're thinking."  
  
"It does work in mysterious ways, love." Dumbledore said. "Your own parents spent four years hating each other before a simple act of kindness changed all of that." Harry nodded, but didn't ask questions. "You're a lot like your father, Harry, but you're very different as well."  
  
"How so?" Harry asked his former Headmaster.  
  
"You're going to do great things, Harry. Your father settled for a job as an Auror, and never questioned it. He could've been so much more. You'll be more, Harry. You're brilliant. You're brave. You're determined. Your strong." Dumbledore said. "It's time for you to pick up with what your father never could complete. He left you alone in the world, your mother did as well. But you're stronger than your father, more merciful than your mother. You're a wonderful wizard." "So are you, Professor." Harry said. The two of them stood there for a moment...Harry had grown up, Dumbledore realized. He no longer needed guidance, nor that of Sirius or Snape. He had a wife of his own now, and with any hope, he'd have children soon after.  
  
"Potter?" a hoarse voice called. Harry and Dumbledore turned to see Mr. Granger standing in the entranceway. Harry sighed heavily. "Got a minute?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Fight your own battles." Dumbledore said, and he turned and walked quickly back into the reception hall. Harry gulped...Mr. Granger was a very, very large man. Mr. Granger walked silently over to Harry, and stopped before him. Mr. Granger noted Harry's shirt was wrinkled, his hair messy. He sniffled indignantly.  
  
"Potter." he said again. He exhaled. "I never liked you. Not one day in my life passed in which I didn't wish you would die. And just because you're my son-in-law doesn't mean I'll like you now. Just...take care of my little girl, all right?" Before Harry could reply, Mr. Granger turned and walked back into the reception hall. Harry cleared his throat, and saw Hermione standing there after a moment.  
  
"He didn't threaten you again, did he?" she asked him, smiling. Harry shook his head, and motioned her to him. "Getting bored here?" she asked him, sliding her arms around his waist. Harry nodded again, rather playfully this time. "Ready for Egypt?" Harry didn't respond, opting instead to bring his mouth down against hers. He pulled Hermione against him, and she immediately responded to his kiss. She pulled away after a moment. "We can't just...leave. Another hour." she reasoned.  
  
"C'mon, Mione." Harry said, smiling. "We gotta re-populate the earth." Hermione laughed, and playfully punched him in the arm. "Harry...how would that sound to everyone? Leaving because we'd rather have sex than be in the company of friends and family. Real compassionate of us." Hermione told him.  
  
"But...fine." Harry finally agreed.  
  
Ron walked up the steps to the apartment he and Rebecca were going to be sharing. He knocked on the door and heard Rebecca call,"Come in." Ron walked in and set his suitcases down. Rebecca walked into the room. She had her wand with her, obviously she had been rearranging things in the guest bedroom, which was where Ron would sleep. At least for a while. "Hi beautiful", Ron said in greeting. "Hi yourself" Rebecca said, kissing him. "Ready to work?"  
  
They set to work painting Ron's new room and putting his clothes away. The bed was made with clean sheets and clean towels and rags were put in the bathroom. Finally done, they collapsed on the couch tired. "I'm beat. Let's go out for dinner." Rebecca said. Except for moving heavy furniture around, she and Ron had done everything the muggle way: using rollers and brushes to paint, hanging the clothes and towels by hand, and the bed had been made quite slowly, due to pillow fighting.  
  
Ron agreed. "Chinese?" he suggested. Rebecca wrinkled her nose. "How about that new French place down the street? It'd give me a chance to wear that new dress I was telling you about...." Ron agreed quickly. Ron showered and was pulling on a shirt when two owls flew through the window. One was his brother's. The other, a mail delivery owl. "Impeccable timing," he muttered. "Almost done?" he called. "Fifteen minutes" She replied. He sat on the edge of his bed to read the letter from Fred.  
  
In her bathroom, Rebecca was applying the finishing touches on her mascara. "Hell NO!" Rebecca's hand slipped as she heard Ron yell and a black streak formed on her face. She quickly wiped it off, knowing it would have been easier to fix her make-up with magic but she wanted to do this the muggle way, to make it special. Ron ran into her room, hair still damp from his shower, letter in hand. "Owl post....from Fred....Read." Ron handed the letter to her with trembling hands. She read it to herself.  
  
Ron, (And Rebecca if you're there)  
  
Hi. The store is doing great, especially with school starting up again soon. All the kids are coming in after a day of shopping for robes and books and love our stuff. George says to say hey to you. He and Jessica are starting to get serious. We rarely see one without the other and she's always over for dinner. Of course Heather is too, but no one minds either. By the way, speaking of girlfriends, how's Rebecca? Have you asked her yet?  
  
Fred  
  
P.S. Thought you might want to know, Heather and I are engaged.  
  
"What's this about asking me something?" she asked. Ron snatched the letter away from her. "Ummmm...Nothing. I was talking about the part at the bottom. About him and Heather." Shit, Ron thought. Fred really had put that. "SURE!", Rebecca said." It's great they're finally getting together. Now what's this about asking me something?" Ron's face and ears turned bright red, a Weasley trademark. "After supper." Ron told her as he started to leave. Rebecca grabbed his arm. "No way," She argued back , true to her nature.(A/N-The character Rebecca, based on my buddy Rebecca Rogers, is actually this stubborn. She argues with everything!) "You're telling me now or we're NOT going out." Ron rolled his eyes. "You don't give up do you?" Rebecca shook her head and giggled. "Well, I'll just have to ask you now. And we can go out to celebrate our engagement." Rebecca agreed calmly. Ron left and got the ring from his room. As he did this Ron's words sunk into Rebecca. Oh my god....what did he say? She sat on the bed, shocked. "I take it you got the idea of what I'm asking." Ron said as he returned. Rebecca, dazed, nodded. "Is that an answer or do you mean you know what I mean?" Ron asked, nervously. Rebecca thought a moment. She made her decision." Both." she said, looking up at Ron. Ron yelled again. "YES! SHE SAID YES!" After a moment he calmed down. He took the ring out of it's box and put it on her finger. Then they....(Yep, you guessed it) kissed. "Ready for supper?" Ron asked. "Ron!" Rebecca said, sounding surprised. "How can you think of dinner at a time like this? We've got to make plans. We can make plans here and talk over supper. Let's see, we'll need a hall, a caterer, a band,....." Ron cut her off. "And you need to calm down. We are going out to eat." "But...But..." Rebecca tried to argue. "No buts. We are going out to eat. End of story. Now finish getting ready. I want to go out to eat with my fiancee."  
  
A few months later everyone was again in Sheridan Hall. Ron and Rebecca stood at the front of the church, about to be married. "If there is any reason why these two should not wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." A cry rang out in the church. Everyone turned to see Miranda Snape hurrying out of the hall as quickly and as quietly as she could. carrying her 3 month old daughter, Sabra. The service continued. "Do you, Rebecca Rogers, take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" Rebecca said." And do you, Ronald Weasley, take Rebecca Rogers to be your Lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Rebecca and Ron leaned in and kissed.  
  
Later at the reception the bride and groom sat together while toasts were being made. Harry stood up to make a toast. I'm dead, Ron thought. "You know it's funny. If someone would have told me that after what happened in September of sixth year that Ron and Becca here would be married I would have laughed and probably turned them into a beetle. But now, looking at them, it seems they're so right for each other. And I have a feeling that before long, as Ron said to me about little Potters, before long there will be little Weasleys all over the place." Everybody laughed except Rebecca, who turned bright red. "That said here's to Ron and Rebecca Weasley."  
  
Later, before Ron and Rebecca left for their honeymoon, or as Harry told Hermione, to repopulate the earth, Rebecca threw the boquet. Alicia caught it. Harry clapped Chase's back. "Looks like you two are next." "Shut up Potter."Chase had known that it would only a matter of time, but he hadn't thought it would be this quick. But sure enough, a few weeks later he was next to Alicia at the altar, getting married.  
  
The next months were full of weddings. There was Holly and Oliver's(A/N- Holly and Oliver Wood-Hollywood-just a little play on words), Lori and Cedric's, Heather and Fred's, Jessica and George's, and then Cho and Percy's. Before anyone noticed it, Summer was there.  
  
*Riddle-Yes, good ole Hermione is related to Voldemort. How, I'm not telling. To find out, go to  
  
members.tripod.com/evilone568/index.html  
  
Some of the parts of this story are taken from future chapters.  
  
Now that you're here, go REVIEW! 


	2. Honey, I have something to tell you........

A/N- Warning :This chapter, like many others of mine, contain warm fuzzies.  
  
With summer came hot, humid, wet weather in London. It also brought Harry and Hermione's first anniversary. And in August, Ron and Rebecca found out that they would be having a baby the next spring. Holly and Oliver soon found out the same thing. Lori and Cedric found out in October that they would welcome twins into the world sometime at the beginning of summer. Soon December rolled around and another couple received some terrific news.  
  
Harry had never been so tired in his life. His legs were aching, and his heart felt as though it was about to burst from his chest. Sweat poured down his forehead, even in the cold London winter. He grunted as he flung himself down an alleyway, running as fast as his legs would carry him. Not far behind him was Chase McGonagall, also sprinting as fast as he could. Chase had been married for about a year now, and was still adjusting to the combination of being married and working as an Auror. Harry ran faster, forcing his legs to carry him. He had only a short time before he was supposed to be at home with Hermione. She hadn't been feeling well lately, and it worried him greatly. They had been married for just under two and a half years now, and were still perfectly happy. Harry groaned as he felt himself growing more tired...he could hear Benetti cursing somewhere ahead of him in the alleyway.  
  
"Tony...you all right?" Harry called, gasping for air. There was no reply. Harry ran faster once again, and rounded a corner to find Benetti sitting there, looking dazed. "Chase!" Harry yelled. "Move it!" He turned his attention back to his friend and partner. "You all right? What happened?"  
  
"Hit me...with something...Muggle made..." Benetti shook his head around, and winced painfully. Harry gasped in and out a few times, just as Chase caught up.  
  
"Head after him." Harry told Chase.  
  
"You're the boss." Chase said as he took off running once again. Harry knelt beside Benetti, who was now bleeding from the forehead. Harry pulled out his wand, and tapped it to Benetti's forehead. The wound healed quickly. Harry pulled his friend to his feet, and the two of them stood there for a moment. It was beginning to snow again, and they all knew they wouldn't be able to keep up this chase much longer: this one was fast.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch when Harry dragged himself in through the front door close to midnight. He was dirty, cold, and exhausted...as he was on so many nights now. Hermione noticed that Harry didn't seem to eager to talk about how his day was gone: most of them ended this way, with him chasing weak dark wizards around, Chase and Benetti following close behind. Harry had been working as an Auror since the Halloween after they got married. Hermione found herself alone more often than she really liked. Harry went upstairs and showered quickly, and came back down into the living room. Lemmy timidly offered him a cup of tea, and he gratefully took it, giving the elf a pat on the head before Lemmy was gone again. Hermione looked concerned.  
  
"Six of them. All mad, all fast. Not one of them is going to jail." Harry said. "They were quick...my god, they were fast. No way three of us could tackle six. They should've sent more out." Harry knew that there weren't that many Aurors around at the moment. It hurt Hermione to see Harry this exhausted, this worn out...the Ministry had been working him hard lately. He worked eighteen hours on most days, and came home exhausted and too tired to even eat on some days. It worried Hermione to see him with such a heavy workload.  
  
"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow." Hermione said. "It's just getting worse. I don't know what to think anymore."  
  
"You're fine, aren't you?" Harry seemed worried suddenly.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Heard from Ron, or Rebecca?" Harry asked, suddenly thinking of Rebecca and Ron, who had been married since December of 1998.  
  
"Only four months to go." Hermione said. "They set the due date at mid-April."  
  
"Ron Weasley, a father." Harry chuckled. "Scary thought." Hermione sighed...she and Harry never discussed having children at great length. She wanted a baby, really, but she didn't think now was a good time for that, with Harry hardly ever home, and she having a rather mammoth amount of work all her own. She did research for the Ministry, and it was beginning to stack up to one hell of a job as well. But still, Hermione found herself wanting a child terribly...something she hadn't really shared with the already heavily stressed Harry. "I gotta get to bed. I've got to get up at five tomorrow." Harry said, standing abruptly. He kissed his wife goodnight, and as he had done so many times before, disappeared upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
The next afternoon Hermione was delivered a nasty shock by her doctor: she, Hermione Potter, was pregnant. It was a terrible thought, she realized, something that she regretted: Harry didn't need this right now. And come to think of it, neither did she. She sat there in the doctors office, a funny little witch delivering the news to her.  
  
"Oh, no." Hermione said, placing a hand to her still flat stomach. She felt sick suddenly, and she stared at her doctor, whose name was Doctor Murdoch. Dr. Murdoch was a fat little witch with a big nose and hair the color of strained peaches. She was friendly but rather unpleasant, no matter how warm she tried to be.  
  
"Oh, yes, Mrs. Potter." Dr. Murdoch said earnestly. "Without a doubt. You're pregnant. About a month along. No denying it." Hermione went numb...she was pregnant. She closed her eyes for a moment, and knew that this was going to cause a few problems. This was the worst possible time for something like this, for both herself and Harry. Hermione swallowed. "I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy." Dr. Murdoch stated, noticing the lack of enthusiasm her patient was experiencing.  
  
"It's not a good time." Hermione said. "Not at all. Harry's working eighteen hour days, I'm up to my neck in paperwork. I'm not ready for this. I can't be a mother."  
  
"It's a bit late for that, dear." Dr. Murdoch said. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure Harry will be thrilled."  
  
Hermione was having a bad enough day as it was...she was way behind in work. She and Harry were due at a Christmas party hosted by Ron and Rebecca later that night. And to top it all off, she knew that Harry was being forced to work like a dog, when he should be at home with his wife: it was, after all, a few days before Christmas. Hermione sighed, and felt herself zoning out as she sat in the doctors office. When was she going to tell Harry? How could she? How would he react to such startling news? Hermione couldn't think of it, not even as she returned home to an empty house later that day. There was an owl post from Rebecca, reminding her not to be late. Hermione slid down at the kitchen table...she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She was so angry with herself right now, she couldn't believe it. Twenty-four hours ago she had wanted a baby...now that she was going to have one, she wasn't too happy. Harry wasn't going to take this well, she realized. It was going to be difficult.  
  
Later that night, Harry returned home tired but clean: it had been a long day of paperwork for him, she could tell, but she was at least glad to see that he wasn't bruised and beaten, as he sometimes was when he came home. He showered and changed, and she and he headed to the Weasley residence. When they arrived the house was already packed with guests. Hermione spotted Rebecca Weasley headed to the kitchen, and she followed. Harry joined Chase, Ron, and Bill on the couch in the living room. All of the males were sitting around drinking and laughing...most of the women were drinking wine and gossiping. Hermione joined Rebecca in the kitchen: she needed someone to talk to. Quickly.  
  
"You look sick, Hermione. Are you all right?" Rebecca asked her. She was putting a rather large ham into the oven as she asked this. She was five months pregnant by this time, and looked utterly exhausted. Hermione realized that Ron had probably asked if she wanted help, and she had probably very forcefully declined. She handed Hermione some eggs and a bowl, and Hermione began cracking them into the bowl.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione said softly. She caved shortly after. "No I'm not, Rebecca. I'm pregnant." Rebecca almost dropped the pan of chocolate sauce she was transferring onto a cake. Her eyes went wide as she glanced at Hermione.  
  
"Oh my God." Rebecca put a hand to her mouth. "Hermione, I don't know what to..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Hermione said. "I haven't told Harry yet. Hell, I haven't told anyone but you. I just found out today." Hermione said.  
  
She felt uncomfortable for the rest of the night...everything seemed aimed at Harry finding out the truth. Whether it was Ron pressing her to have some wine, or someone asking why she wasn't eating much, Hermione knew that it wouldn't be long before the truth was out. She was careful to avoid Harry's gaze throughout the evening...Rebecca and Ron talking about their baby was difficult for her, even though Rebecca tried to avoid the conversation as much as possible. Hermione excused herself from dinner quickly, and then went to sit alone in the living room.  
  
Narcissa* showed up in the living room a few minutes later, looking serious and more clearheaded than Hermione ever remembered. Sirius was still in the dining room with the rest of the men, who were no doubt getting very, very drunk by this point. Narcissa slid down beside Hermione on the couch.  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Narcissa said. "Because I already know what's wrong." Hermione opened her mouth to ask how, but Narcissa stopped her: "Miranda pointed it out earlier, and she's right. How far along are you?"  
  
"A month." Hermione said quietly. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. "I haven't told Harry."  
  
"That's clear." Narcissa said.  
  
"Haven't told Harry what?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room. Hermione's eyes went wide suddenly. Narcissa quickly excused herself, and Hermione was left alone with Harry. "Is something up, Hermione? You've barely eaten anything since you got here. And you haven't had a drop of wine. And you've been careful not to tell me how you're feeling. Everything's all right, isn't it?"  
  
"Harry." Hermione said. She didn't realize that Ron and Chase had walked into the living room...the Weasleys had a large, spacious living area, one in which it was difficult to notice when you had an audience. "I...I'm pregnant." she told him. Harry looked as though he'd been slapped. Ron choked in the corner, and Chase didn't say anything.  
  
"PREGNANT?" a loud voice asked. "You're PREGNANT?" Ginny Weasley was standing in the doorway, looking rather amused.  
  
"Ginny." Bill scolded. "Shut up." Ginny grinned but fell silent. The entire group of party-goers was standing in the living room now.  
  
"Pregnant...how did that happen?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Harry, remember that one night about a month ago when you..." Hermione finished that sentence with words that made even the wisest ears turn red. There was an odd silence over the room as Hermione glanced at her husband...he was still quite shocked. Ron was standing now with Rebecca...it was as though everyone was waiting to see how he reacted. There was no blowup, nor were there tears of happiness or sadness. Harry simply stood and walked back into the dining room as though it had never happened.  
  
Once at home that night, Hermione knew that there was going to be an argument. Harry was unusually tense and short tempered for the rest of their stay at the Weasley house, and it didn't help that Ron had clearly been talking to him about the joys of pregnancy ("No sex. None at all.") Harry slid down onto the couch, still not saying anything. Even Lemmy was choosing to steer clear.  
  
"Herm." Harry said finally. "This isn't good."  
  
"That's a massive understatement, dear." Hermione said. "Try carrying a watermelon inside you for nine months. And then squeezing it through..."  
  
"Whoa. I beg you not to finish that sentence." Harry said. "We can't have a baby right now, Herm. We're both always working."  
  
"Maybe we should've thought about that a month ago." Hermione said.  
  
"But...I can't just quit my job." Harry said.  
  
"Why not? You've got a huge bank account." Hermione said sharply. "You don't need to work."  
  
"Somebody's gotta do that work for the Ministry. I can't just quit, and leave Benetti and Chase to do everything." Harry said.  
  
"Then find someone else to do it!" Hermione cried. She was about to get more upset with Harry than she had been in a long time.  
  
"I would if I could. And even if I did, then how would I get another job? No one wants me working for them. No one." Harry said.  
  
As if on cue, there was a tapping sound at the window. Harry looked up to see the familiar owl of Minerva Lupin in the window, looking at him expectantly. Harry stood slowly and walked to the window, letting the owl in hesitantly. He took the letter from its feet, and opened it. He read it quickly, and sighed.  
  
"Mione." he said. His voice wasn't angry, nor was it resentful or hostile. He smiled weakly at his wife. "C'mere." he said, motioning her over. Hermione pulled herself up, and glanced over her husband's shoulder at the piece of parchment he held in his hands.  
  
Dear Mister Potter,  
  
It has come to my abrupt attention that you are seeking a new job (or so my sources say.) That said, I would like to offer you a position on the faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Current Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will be retiring in June, and some changes will be made. I would like you to consider my request. I'm sure no one could do the job better than you. Mister Wood would be more than happy to have your old job, by the way. (I've thought all of this out.) Reply soon. Tell Hermione I said hello.  
  
Minerva Lupin  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
"What do you think?" Hermione asked him suddenly. She liked the idea of Harry at Hogwarts. Harry didn't say anything...he was apparently thinking very hard about this new job offer. Hermione hoped that he liked the idea of being Professor Potter...it truly was much safer than being an Auror. Harry bit his lower lip as he thought about this: he had thought about going into instruction a while back, but had given up on this idea when he was recruited as an Auror. Harry read over the letter again quickly.  
  
"I think..." Harry began, "...that we're gonna need a nanny." Harry said. Hermione flung herself into her husbands arms and hugged him. Harry couldn't help but smile as he held her...he, Harry Potter, was going to be a father.  
  
January came and went with snow and unusually cold weather. February brought Valentines day. And quite a surprise for Chase and Alicia McGonagall. One day after coming in from work, Chase saw his wife sitting at the table looking quite nervous. "Hey honey." Chase said, as she stood to kiss him. "I brought dinner."  
  
As they sat and ate an odd thought entered his mind. "You know, I've been thinking. Do you realize that we were one of the first couples to get married but we still don't have a kid, or one on the way like Harry and Hermione or Ron and Rebecca?" Alicia looked up shocked. "Ummmm........Actually, we're not." Chase looked confused. "Yes we are. I mean, Jessica and George aren't wanting a kid for a while and neither are Heather and Fred." Alicia shook her head. "Honey," she said,"Trust me we're not." Chase, clearly not understanding what his wife was trying to tell him, was still confused. "Oh yeah, Percy and Cho aren't planning on having a kid for a while either." Alicia laughed."You aren't getting what I'm saying are you?" Chase shook his head.  
  
"Okay. Let me explain so maybe you'll understand. You know I haven't been feeling well for the past week or so right?" She paused, Chase nodded in reply. "Well I went to the doctor the other day. And he called me today with results of tests he ran the other day." She paused a moment, and continued."How do you feel about being a dad?" Chase's eyes went wide. He was speechless. "You mean....you're...I'm going to be.....We're going to .....?" Alicia sighed. He finally got it. "Yes." She stood and began to clean up."Chase walked over to her. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Alicia turned to face him. "I wanted to make sure. I didn't want to get your hopes up and then it not be true." "It wouldn't have mattered." "It would have made a difference."she said, turning back to the dishes. Chase thought a moment. She was right. It would have mattered. "Yes it would have. But right now, I'm so happy, I don't know how to describe it." She turned back to him. "Really?" "Really really"(A/N-anyone recognize that line? It's from Shrek!)"Now go and sit down, and let me finish the dishes." She obeyed, but before she did, they kissed.  
  
*Yes, Narcissa Malfoy. Except she's now Narcissa Black. Another thing you'll need to read about at  
  
Http://members.tripod.com/evilone568/index.html  
  
And again, Please REVIEW! 


	3. Babies, Babies, and more Babies

Chapter 3: Babies, Babies and more Babies!  
  
April 26  
  
Ron paced the waiting room, Harry and Hermione watching him. "Ron, she's fine. Sit down." Hermione told him. "But...." "I wouldn't make her mad if I were you." Harry told him. "But....." "Sit down. "A final tone in Hermione's voice told him not to argue. So he sat.  
  
But in a few minutes he was up again. "Ron....." "All right, all right. I'll sit." Just as he was sitting down again, a nurse came through the door. "Mr. Weasley?" Ron sprang up again. "Yes?" His voice was full of emotion. "Your wife would like to see you now. "Ron sprinted down the hallway, while Harry and Hermione followed slowly.  
  
Ron burst into the room. He stopped quickly, seeing Rebecca holding a bundle of blue blankets. He was speechless. His wife looked up and saw him standing in front of her. She smiled. It was rare for him to be speechless. He overcame it quickly though. "Can I hold him?" Rebecca nodded as Ron walked over to her bedside.  
  
"William, meet your dad." Rebecca said as she handed Ron his son. Ron looked down into his son's blue eyes. He could see under the blanket the William already had red hair.  
  
July 31, 2000  
  
"Ron. Enough!" Rebecca Weasley yelled at her husband. Ron grinned mischievously as he pointed his wand at the wallpaper in the bathroom. On it were hundreds of spears and African masks. Rebecca scowled. "There will be no weapons of war decorating our bathroom. We've been over this."  
  
"C'mon, Becca." Ron said. "Those pastels were getting annoying. And now you want...seagulls? And starfish? C'mon...I love you, but not THAT much."  
  
"Yeah, right." Rebecca said, aiming her own wand at the wallpaper once again. Once again, there were seagulls and starfish decorating the walls. Rebecca was about to shout at her husband when Little William's loud cry shook the walls. She sighed...she had gotten very little sleep recently. William was about three months old now, and she and Ron had both lost a lot of sleep recently. Perhaps, in the end, that was what this argument was about...lack of sleep. It was stupid, they both knew, arguing over seagulls.  
  
"I'll go." Ron said as his clearly exhausted wife moved to go check on the baby. "Finish up with your sea creatures." He knew he had lost yet another argument. He strode down the hall into William's room, and peered down into the crib. The brown eyed, red haired baby giggled when he saw his father lean over the crib. The baby giggled and pointed at the wall...Ron turned to see a snowy white owl sitting on the back of a rocking chair. "Hedwig." Ron's heart skipped a beat. There was only one reason Harry's owl would be at the Weasley residence, and...  
  
"SEVEN POUNDS SIX OUNCES! BABY BOY! WHOOOOOOO!!!" Rebecca almost fell over when she heard Ron yell this from Williams' room. Ron came running down the hall.  
  
"Harry...Hermione...baby." Ron gasped. Rebecca's mouth fell open.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" she cried, her voice going high pitched. She and Ron hugged and laughed. "Name?" Ron fell serious suddenly. His eyes were suddenly wet with tears.  
  
"Neville James Potter." Ron said, wiping a tear from his cheek.  
  
Sirius Black sat down heavily beside Remus Lupin, who had come visiting after receiving a very enlightening owl post from Harry. Sirius and Lupin sat there feeling rather numb...Harry Potter was a father. Both men had never thought they'd live to see the day that their buddy James was a grandfather...it was strange, but this new baby of Harry's gave them both a weird sense of closure. Lupin and Sirius sat there, not really knowing what to say to each other as they did. Sirius sniffled suddenly, and Lupin burst into tears.  
  
"Ah, now, Moony...don't cry." Sirius said, patting his friend on the back. "It's okay."  
  
"Harry...has a son." Lupin said through sobs. "I can't...believe..."  
  
"Oh, come on, now...you'll get me started." Sirius said. He could feel himself beginning to get choked up as well. He sniffled.  
  
"Born on the thirty-first. Just like his mum and dad." Lupin said.  
  
"No one ever said the Potters would be normal." Sirius said. He stood, and crossed over to the fridge. "Pie?" he asked Lupin. Lupin scowled.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Hermione stood there, glancing down at her baby son as he lay sleeping in his crib. She never thought she'd feel like this in her life...maternal love was a strong feeling, a new and powerful one that would take getting used to. She couldn't take her eyes off of the boy...he was so small, so beautiful, with his father's dark, messy hair already apparent. Hermione didn't doubt that he'd have the same bright green eyes as well. Little Neville's breathing was steady and shallow, his little stomach puffing in and out as he slept.  
  
Hermione felt Harry walk up behind her, and wrap his arms around her protectively. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Harry would be starting his new job at Hogwarts in a few months.  
  
"He's perfect, isn't he." Harry said, smiling. He had never been so proud of anything in his life. His son was absolutely wonderful, beautiful and innocent in every way. Harry had never felt such duty and responsibility to anyone in his life. He was a father: it was his job now to do all of the things his own father never got to.  
  
"He's beautiful." Hermione agreed. Their son coughed a bit in his sleep, and both choked back a giggle. "He's got your hair."  
  
"Lucky him." Harry muttered. "Which house you think he'll be in?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione said. "He's a week old. Don't rush the kid."  
  
"He'll make a fine Seeker." Harry said decisively. Hermione laughed softly, and kissed her husband's cheek.  
  
"What if he's not a wizard?" Hermione asked. "How crushed would you be?"  
  
"Mione...I think you've had too much herbal medicine for one day, dear. Perhaps you should go lay down." Harry said.  
  
"But..." Hermione protested. She didn't want to leave her son yet.  
  
"Go...to...bed. You deserve rest. I'll stay up for a while." Harry said. It wasn't too much longer that Hermione went to bed. Harry sighed...Neville was beginning to wake up. He didn't sleep much during the night, Harry discovered quite quickly...which was something they had in common from the very first day of knowing each other. Neville started to cry a bit, and Harry lifted him out of the crib. The baby giggled as Harry settled down into a chair with him. "You've got a lot to learn, kid." Harry said. "About everything. It's going to be a lot to learn, about who you are, where you come from. But I'm here for you." Harry said. The baby balled one of his tiny fists up into a ball, and Harry jumped slightly as there was a shattering sound from across the room...a lamp had just busted. "That's a good boy! Already proving your mum wrong!" Harry Potter had never known anything this wonderful in his life...  
  
...it looked like there would be another wizard in the family after all.  
  
September 20, 2000  
  
Minerva Lupin entered the Great Hall and sat at her place at the table. The owls would be coming in soon she knew and they were normally a cause of excitement and joy...for the students. She rarely got any mail at breakfast, save her Daily Prophet. The sound of owl filled the air. Her newspaper dropped on the table beside of her...along with an envelope. The headmistress opened the envelope, expecting maybe an invitation to a wedding or something of the sort. But it wasn't. A letter, along with a picture fell out. She read.  
  
Mum,  
  
I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, almost a month. Sorry about that. I been busy with work and getting the house ready for the reason of this letter...your granddaughter. She was born yesterday morning. Alicia's doing great. We named our daughter Meleah Anastasia. Meleah weighed almost 8 pounds and has a head full of dark brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever saw...she's beautiful, no matter what anyone else says.I can't wait for you to see her, I know you'll love her almost as much as Alicia and I do.  
  
Chase 


	4. Chapter 1-3 Reviews Answered!

Well I think, since I've got 5 reviews, it's time to answer them.....  
  
Obsesser-Neville was killed in the war against Voldie....Just a name...  
  
Clinically Insane-Yes....Minerva Lupin......Chase's mum....Well she was kinda young in Remus Lupin's seventh year....She had just started teaching a few years before. Anyway, Remus and Minerva break the teacher student line a little....actually A LOT! Remus is Chase's father but he nor Chase knew until Chase was twenty and Remus and Minerva were married(End of Harry and everybody's 6th year.)  
  
Confused-Yes, I know in goddess J.K.'s world Cedric is dead but......Cedric is too nice to die...And Lori needed a boyfriend..and a husband. So in stepped Cedric. And no, that's not it...To clear it up for everybody I'll tell here.Herm's dad was Voldie's son. Hermione's mum, Mary Hawkins, went to Hogwarts but somehow met up with Andrew Riddle and they got married and had little Hermione...On July 31, 1980. On September 19 of the same year, Herm's dear old grandfather came and killed both Mary and Andrew with you guessed it......Avada Kadavra. Before he could take or kill little Hermione Anne Riddle James Potter and Sirius Black showed up and Voldemort ran away. Miranda Snape....Severus Snape's wife....Yes he does have a wife...and two boys-Billy and Nicholas and a little girl-Sabra.  
  
heiress of slytherin - Not sure what to say to you....I don't know anything about weird Al....I'm a country and oldies music fan aside from a few songs...Sorry.  
  
I think I'll answer reveiws when I get five new ones...Or possbly ten. Then next chapter will have mention of a few new characters, a few that you'll recognize....Who? Guess. SOme are from J.K.'s series...The actual Harry Potter series...Other's are going to be made up. One is going to be a character's dad...Whose...guess in the review secution!Well that's it for now....Keep reading and reviewing.....I'll try to get another chapter up this week. 


	5. Christmas Break(2000)Part One

A/N:I know I said a week and it's been two. Sorry! I'll try to do better next time. Plus school is almost out! I'll get more done then.  
  
  
  
December 2000  
  
"That's it for today class.Have good holidays. You are dismissed." Professor Harry James Potter said to his class. He watched them leave, then gathered his things. Harry was anxious to get home to Hermione, his wife of almost two and a half years and Neville, his five month old son.He hadn't seen either of them since Halloween, when he had came home on the weekend, to take Neville Trick-or Treating for the first time. Leaving the class room he made sure all the students were gone. He walked to Dumbledore's office, to let the headmaster know he was leaving, then walked to the station in Hogsmeade. He was soon on the way home.  
  
Hermione Potter, holding her son Neville in her lap, looked at her doctor in disbelief. "I...I..I'm.....pregnant?"She asked. "Yes, Mrs. Potter, you are."Hermione thought back to the previous two weeks. She had thought it was just the flu-it had been going around. But she had been the same way when she was expecting Neville. "How far?"she asked. "About a month and a half, I'd sa."Hermione looked down at her son, who was at the moment playing with her necklace. She hadn't expected this a few days ago when she had visited the doctor for flu treatment. She had been worried when they called her back yesterday. But this was terrific neverhteless. "Well little guy,"she said to Neville while getting ready at home to go and meet Harry,"Looks like you're going to be a big brother." Neville gigled.Hermione sighed. "I hope your father takes it that well."  
  
That evening Hermione and Neville visited Kings Cross Station and crossed the barrier to get to Platform 9and 3/4. The train was delayed for some reason and Neville started getting fussy, so she walked pushing the stroller up and down the store fronts, window shopping.As she walked past a card shop, something caught her eye. She went in and came back out putting a bag under blankets in Neville's stroller. Just as she got to a bench she saw the Hogwarts Express pull in. Hermione pulled Neville on to her lap and started to look for Harry as students and teachers filed off. After a few minutes had passed with no sign of Harry, she started worrying. All of a sudden someone put their hands over her eyes and Neville, seeing who it was, giggled."Guess Who," a familiar voice said. "Harry,"she replied delighted and relieved. Harry walked around and picked up Neville. "You're heavier than I remembered. What has your mother been feeding you? "Baby food, milk, and juice.A lot of it."Hermione said standing. "Hey honey,"Harry said, kissing her.  
  
They apprated home. Over dinner Harry told of the going ons at Hogwarts. Gryffindor looked good for the Quidditch cup. Hermione debated telling her news to Harry and decided to wait until morning. The next morning Rebecca Weasley's head appeared in the Potter's fireplace. Rebecca wanted Hermione to go and finish some last minute shopping in Diagon Alley with her. Ron wanted to come over and catch up with Harry and they decided to keep the kids home with them. As they sat down later at the Leaky Cauldron Rebecca asked,"How did your doctor's appointment go the other day?" "Okay" Hermione replied. "What was wrong with you?She asked."Was it the flu?" Hermione shook her head. "No, it wasn't the flu.There is something wrong with me though. But it will go away after a while." Rebecca looked confused. "What?"Hermione laughed.Quietly she asked her friend"Don't tell Harry, okay?" Rebecca nodded, leaning in close to hear the secret. "I'm pregnant,"Hermione whispered. Rebecca leaned back in her seat."Hermione, that's great! When are you telling Harry?" "I haven't decided. Christmas I think. I was going to tell him last night but I chickened out."  
  
A/N:I know it's short but it's been a while since I posted anything. 


	6. Christmas Break(2000)Part Two

A/N-Just to clar something up(And so Heather won't kill me for cpyright stuff. Parts of this is hers. And the "One can never have too many socks"page is hers too. Now on to the story.  
  
December 25, 2000  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Neville were sitting around opening presents Christmas morning. Actually, Harry and Hermione were opening presents while Neville, being only 5 months, sat and watched. Hermione handed Harry a present and took Neville from him so he could open his present. Harry opened the present to find a blanket that they had used when Neville was first born, a pair of pink baby shoes, and a Quidditch rattle that had pictures of the Quidditch balls and broomsticks on it. Harry looked curiously up at his wife. He knew Neville never had a rattle like this. Had she gave him the wrong present? But then again there were PINK baby shoes, not blue. He thought a little longer, afraid to upset his wife. But what could he say to her? She had given him things for a newborn baby........  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Hermione grinned. "What do you think it means?" Harry looked her in the eyes. "Neville is going to be a big brother." Hermione nodded. Harry's jaw almost dropped. He was surprised, but it was a good surprise. "Oh honey...That's great!" Harry leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
A while later they were sitting around the table eating a large feast for Christmas breakfast that the house elves, Danny and Lemmy, had prepared. Hermione was feeding Neville some baby food when Harry spoke up."Herm, why did you put pink baby shoes in that present?" Hermione laughed. "I don't know. I didn't really realize it. I just went and tried to find some that we hadn't used for Neville."  
  
  
  
A/N:Short yet again. But I wanted to get it out and done with. And check out my other story The Diary of Meleah Anastasia McGonagall at :  
  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=747781  
  
Episode 2 comes out tommorow! Yay! Hayden is HOT!  
  
Until next time....  
  
And please REVIEW! 


	7. First birthday #1

A/N-Thanks to all the reviewers. I think the next chapter will be a review chapter...What do you think?  
  
Harry went back to Hogwarts a few days after New Year's. The Potter's news flashed through the wizarding world quickly and congratulations messages were sent from all over the world. After a few months, the excitement died down and everything went back to normal...normal for wizards anyway.  
  
April 26, 2001  
  
"So Harry is coming home for the party?"Rebecca asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. "I've got a doctor's appointment and then we're coming back here for dinner with you three and Alicia, Chase, and Meleah."Rebecca Weasley and Hermione Potter were sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table sipping tea while Neville and William played. William had just turned one that day and Neville was about 10 months old. Hermione was now 6 months pregnant and Rebecca was....well Rebecca. "So how much longer do you have to go?" she asked Hermione. "About three too many,"Hermione replied with a laugh. "Is it harder the second time around? Being pregnant, I mean."  
  
Hermione thought a moment. "Yes and no. It's harder because I have to keep up with Neville. But it's easier because I kinda know what to expect." Rebecca seemed to think hard about this."Any specific reason you're asking?"Hermione asked. Rebecca imeadiately turned red and shook her head vigorously. "Becca? Is there something you haven't told me? Are you and Ron wanting another kid?" Somehow, although it seemed humanly impossible, Rebecca turned a brighter shade of red. She thought a moment about her answer. "Well I have been wanting another kid since you told me you and Harry were having another. And Ron...well I hope he wants another kid...."Hermione's eyes went wide as she smiled in surprise and excitement. "Rebecca...that's terrific! When are you going to tell Ron?"  
  
"Tell Ron what?"A voice came from the entry hall. "DADDY!" William yelled as he ran on his short legs to his father. Hermione surveyed the situation."I guess we'd better leave." She hoisted Neville from the floor."Bye. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Hermione and Neville Disapprated. (Hermione disapprated, Neville was with her.)  
  
"Becca?"Ron asked,"What was that all about?" "Ummmm....Nothing." Rebecca started moving around getting stuff out to make supper. William looked at his dad."Up" he said. Ron bent over and picked up his son. He then walked over to the counter where Rebecca was standing. "Rebecca, would you please answer me? What am I not supposed to know?" Rebecca turned to face her husband. "There is nothing..."She started to say. William interrupted her,pointing at her stomach, saying,"Baby." Rebecca's eyes widend. Ron, not noticing his wife's surprise look, looked at his son. "Will, you're thinking of Hermione. She's the one going to have another baby, not your mum." Rebecca turned to go to the fridge, relieved."No. Baby."William repeated, this time more insistent. Ron rolled his eyes. "Where in the world has he got the idea that you're going to have another kid?" Rebecca, walking back with a few various ingredients replied,"I don't know. Maybe it is because of Hermione.Or maybe it is because I AM pregnant and I was just talking to Hermione about it."There, she thought. I told him.  
  
  
  
A/N-So what do ya think? Review! 


	8. Reviews Answered #2

Another Review Chapter!  
  
Jade Weasley-Moony, thanks for Reviewing!  
  
Stoneheart-Thanks. When did JK pledge not to write this...grrrrr........  
  
HarryHermione4ever-Thanks  
  
Like I say in one of the chapters, The "one can never have too many socks"site isn't mine. I'm just borrowing a few parts from it. The stuff from now on is entirely mine(Aside from the characters and stuff) And I'm wanting my good friend Heather to finish it too......She hasn't posted anything in almost a month!  
  
apostrophe-I'm hoping it will move faster once school gets out. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Another Person-Thanks  
  
duckies-I know it's short. Sorry. And I'll try to keep writing.  
  
Stoneheart-Thanks. I love Harry/Herm pairings too. And come on...Book #4 what does Herm do at the end? Kisses Harry...So it should be Harry and Hermione.  
  
HP/HG Forever. I'll try to get more. Thanks  
  
a person-Of course warm fuzzy! That's what I love!  
  
Thanks to everybody for reviewing! I prefer signed entries, if possible, but if you can't sign, that's okay too. Just review!  
  
A little info on upcoming Chapters:  
  
Obviously, another Potter will be born soon...but will it be a girl or a boy?  
  
Also another Weasley.....Anybody want to guess?  
  
No more McGonagalls.At least for now.Sorry.  
  
I'm going to try to bring in some new characters. Some of the original(Ginny, Fred, etc.)and some real people(Heather, Jessica, Lori,)  
  
Well that's it for now.. 


	9. First Birthday #1 part two

A/N:You know, I think I'm going to do parts of chapter so I can get more up more often. How's that sound? And why does everybody think that Ron's going to faint?  
  
"P..Pre...pregnant?" Ron stammered.  
  
"Yes Ron. Pregnant."  
  
"But...But...How?"  
  
"Ron...Don't tell me you don't know how..."  
  
"I know THAT" he said putting William down."But .....how are we going to have another kid? We barely have enough room as it is. And it's just three of us. I mean William's room is barely bigger than a closet. And ours isn't much bigger. Plus I'm always away on business or something and..."  
  
"You don't want another baby do you?" Tears were welling up in Rebecca's eyes."I see how it is.  
  
"No Becca, it's not like that,"Ron moved to comfort his wife, but she moved away."I'm sure it's not Ronald. Goodbye." Rebecca stormed out of the kitchen. William, confused and upset did what any other one-year old in his situation would-cry.  
  
  
  
"Heather, it's like he didn't even care. I thought he would be happy. I mean, I know our house is small, but we can fix it up or something." After Rebecca had stormed out of the kitchen, she had apprated to Heather and Fred Weasley's house near Diagon Alley, where Fred worked at a joke shop. Heather was Rebeca's sister-in-law but first of all a good friend.  
  
"He'll get used to the idea. Don't worry, it'll be fine." A cry rang out from another room. A few minutes later, Fred came into the living room, carrying 1-month old Samuel Weasley."I think someone wants his mum,"he said, handing Samuel to Heather. He then realized Rebecca was there."Well hi Rebecca. What brings you here?" "Your brother upset her." Heather told him."What did he do now?" "He got mad at Rebecca for something that was partly his fault." Fred looked from Rebecca to his wife, confused. "What?" "She's..""I'm pregnant. Okay? And Ron got upset and acted like a jerk."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was visiting Harry and Hermione's house and talking to Harry. "She just took it the wrong way. It's not that I don't want another kid, it's just we don't have enough room. I mean, if we had the house we had before William was born, we'd have more than enough room. But Becca wanted to be around muggles so William...and any other of our kids could be able to interact with them and all. If there was a way to rebuild or add on I'd gladly do it because I don't think Rebecca wants to move back and not have the kids talking, playing, and going to school with muggles."  
  
"Ron calm down. If I know Rebecca like I think I do, she won't stay mad for long."Harry said.  
  
"You don't know how mad she was."  
  
"Well I do know that your old house is up for sale."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I was out the other day and there was a for sale sign on the lawn. Whoever had it is selling it."  
  
"For how much?"  
  
"Less than what you sold it for, I think. I think they're asking for about 100,000 galleons."  
  
"Yeah, that's cheaper. We sold it for 150,000 galleons."  
  
"I wonder if you could talk Rebecca into moving back. We miss having you two around close. And Hermione misses having someone to talk to."  
  
"If she'd talk to me, I might could. IF she'd talk to me. I hate to say it, but as mad as she was, I don't think she'll let me back in the house tonight, let alone speak to me."  
  
"Looks like she is mad."  
  
" Trust me, she is. I think I'll go for a walk."  
  
"You want to spend the night? We could let you use one of the guest rooms. If Rebecca is as mad as you talk like she is, I think it's your best bet."  
  
"What would I do with William?"  
  
"He could stay. Or someone could take him home."  
  
"I guess he could stay with me. I hope Rebecca will still come tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. I'll let Hermione know."  
  
Ron left the Potter's house and walked toward his old house. It wasn't that far, about a mile away. As he got there, he saw the sign Harry had talked about. The house was for sale and the amount was posted. As he looked at the house, he realized how great it would be for a family with two kids...or more. After a few more minutes of looking, he was sold. He was going to buy his old house back and talk his wife into moving back. Ron knocked on the front door and a lady come to the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley. What brings you by here?" Tiaga Shirak, the woman who had bought the house, greeted him.  
  
"I was wondering if I could buy my house back. How much are you asking for it?"  
  
"100,000 galleons. Are you serious about buying it back?"  
  
"Yes. Very serious. I wouldn't mind paying a little more. How soon could I move in?"  
  
"Pretty soon. It's took so long to sell this house that I'm moving out tomorrow. In fact most of my stuff is at my new house."  
  
"Could I really buy it back? You aren't tricking me are you?"  
  
"I'm moving out of here tomorrow at 8:00 tomorrow morning."  
  
"Well I could I buy it right now? I could right a check."  
  
"I guess. You don't want to look around inside?"  
  
" No. We'd probably be buying new stuff and repainting and everything."  
  
"Well I guess the 100,000 galleons offer still stands." Ron wrote out the check. They then apprated to the bank,where the deed was transferred to Ron's name. When they were done, they went back to Ron's new house.  
  
"Thank you so much."He said.  
  
"Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow at eight sharp to give you the keys, right?  
  
"Right."  
  
A/N Rebecca and Ron have moved since chapter two. Like it says, the moved so they could be around muggles and William and the rest of their children could be around them too.  
  
You know there is a button you can push when you're done reading. In fact if you don't push it, your computer will self-destruct in....5 seconds...5....4....3....2....1....BOOM!  
  
Told you.  
  
REVIEW! 


	10. First Birthday #1 part Three

A/N: Could someone tell me how to do italics and bold stuff? Underline too, if possible.  
  
"Daddy back!" William yelled. Ron, after buying back the house, apprated into the Potter's nursery where Neville and William were napping. Or supposed to be anyway. William, holding onto the side of his crib jumped up and down.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy! Up!"Ron shook his head and walked over to the crib.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be napping?" William automatically flopped down and pretended to be asleep. Ron laughed and leaned over to look at his son. William rolled over and looked up at his dad.  
  
"Me wake now.Wanna play."Ron picked up William and checked on Neville, who still seemed to be asleep. The two then went downstairs. As Ron enered the hall, he heard voices. One, he could tell was Hermione's. The other, although not so clear, was very familiar-his wife's.  
  
"Becca, please come tomorrow. Ron seemed pretty upset about what happened." Hermione said.  
  
"He told you what happened?! I can't believe him! That....That..."Rebecca started stuttering.  
  
"Rebecca, calm down. I think you just need to relax and take a rest for tonight. Go drink some tea and get a good night's rest. You've got someone else to take care of and you need to take care of you too so go. William will be fine over here for the night."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Ron then entered the study where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"She's pretty upset, isn't she?"Ron asked.  
  
"I'd say. How'd you make her so mad?"  
  
"I just said the facts. We didn't have that much room in our house. And you women can be so temperamental sometimes."Ron said a little sheepishly.  
  
"Hey...that's not fair. And I know you did....Wait a minute. You didn't have much room? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well Harry told me he saw me and Rebecca's old house up for sale and well.....I just finished signing the papers about 30 minutes ago."  
  
"Ron! That's great! Wait until Harry hears!"  
  
"I heard."Harry entered the study. "So when are you three, or should I say four moving back in?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I get the keys tomorrow. Any time after that I guess. Once Rebecca isn't so mad at me."  
  
"Okay. Well I'm going to check on Neville."  
  
"I'll go with you." Hermione and Harry left, leaving Ron and his son.  
  
"So Will, What should we do now?"Ron asked sitting down at a desk chair. William reached for a few pieces of parchment and handed them to Ron.  
  
"Mummy" he said.  
  
"I should write your Mum?" Ron asked. William nodded. At that moment Harry and Hermione passed by the door, Neville with them.  
  
"Neville!" William jumped off his dad's lap, almost hitting his head on the desk.  
  
"Could you watch him a while? I need time to...think."  
  
"Sure. Come on Will."Harry, Hermione, Neville, and William left. Ron sat down and started a letter.  
  
  
  
Rebecca Weasley sat on her bed sniffling softly. After coming home and talking to Hermione, she had come in here to nap and relax. But she couldn't. Rebecca kept thinking about one person, the one she least wanted to think of-her husband. Ron had been such a jerk. Now he was most likely wondering if she was going to apologize to him. He was sadly mistaken if he thought that was going to happen. He'd have to apologize first. There was a knock at the door and at first she ignored it, figuring it was Ron. But after a few more insistent knocks, she went to see who it was. To her surprise, she saw a house elf with a package under it's arm. She quickly opened the door and ushered it in.  
  
"Who are you and what in the world are you doing here?" She asked as she shut the door."This is a Muggle neighborhood and it's six in the afternoon. Anybody could have saw you!"  
  
"My name is Dinky, Ma'am. I'm supposed to do all the work for you tonight, I am. And house elves are invisible to Muggles, they are." Rebecca sat down for a moment, too shocked to speak. "And you're supposed to watch this." Rebecca took the package.  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell. The person who hired me would be very angry."  
  
"I won't tell anybody."  
  
"The man told me not to tell. House elves have to keep secrets, no matter what."  
  
"So I guess that means you can't tell me, no matter what."  
  
"Correct, ma'am. Now what will you be wanting for supper?"  
  
"Spaghetti, I guess. Are you sure you can't tell me who hired you?"  
  
"I'm sure ma'am." Dinky went into the kitchen while Rebecca sat down and turned on the TV. She opened the package and saw that it was Star Wars Episode Three. Rebecca had always been a fan of Star Wars and when Lucas had decided to get episode three done by December of 2000, she had been ecstatic. Ron had even took her to the movie theater to see it on opening night for their second anniversary. As she slipped it in the VCR, a note fell out of the packaging. As the previews came on she read the note.  
  
Rebecca,  
  
Listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. I really am glad. I hate to have to tell you but I won't be able to be at Harry and Hermione's tomorrow. I just got owled from work and they need me immediately. Harry and Hermione said they would watch Will for the night. I love you and again, I apologize. I promise, I'm happy to going to be a dad again.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
As the movie's opening started, Rebecca started crying. Now that he had apologized, she wanted to see him. But his stupid work had to call him away. She would have to go tomorrow, to pick up William.  
  
The next evening, Rebecca apprated over to Harry and Hermione's mansion. She walked into the kitchen and saw William and Neville playing on the floor while Hermione helped the house elves with cooking. William turned around and saw her.  
  
"Mummy!" He ran to her and hugged her around her legs. She picked him up.  
  
"I missed you last night. Did you have fun here with Hermione, Harry, and Neville?"  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione turned around to talk to Rebecca.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I really miss Ron though. His stupid work called him away."  
  
"He told us. You're not mad at him anymore?"  
  
"No. I really wish I could see him...What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could have sworn I heard something."  
  
"Probably just the ghost." An owl flew through the open window and a letter landed at Rebecca's feet.  
  
"Wonder what that is? Open it." Hermione said. Rebecca opened the letter and a key fell out. Rebecca pulled out two sheets of paper. One was a letter which she read first  
  
Rebecca,  
  
I said it yesterday and I'll say it again. I'm really sorry about what happened. And I am glad that I'm going to be a dad again. But we really didn't have enough room. But if you'll read the enclosed deed, you'll find that we now do. Look at it, then turn around.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Rebecca got the other paper out of the envelope, which was indeed a deed. As she read it, she realized it was the deed for her and Ron's old house, about a mile from where she was standing. And it was now in Ron's name. But that would mean he bought it back. She thought. And from the date, he couldn't because he had to leave yesterday. She turned around, following the other part of the letter. Behind her, smiling hopefully, was Ron.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rebecca, I heard you. So when do you want to move back?" Rebecca thought a moment. I could make this really hard on him if I want to. But I won't right now. She flung herself into his arms.  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
A/N:- Yes I know Episode two isn't even out on video but live with it. I just changed it around so it would work. 


	11. Housewarming Party Part 1

A/N: Padfoot tires of few reviews. Need ten reviews per chapter from now on.  
  
  
  
June 16, 2001  
  
Rebecca and Ron were greeting guests as they arrived. Every once in a while either Ron or Rebecca would leave to check on William or to use the bathroom or something. After a while, they started walking around, talking to family and friends. As Ron was walking toward the kitchen, he saw a face he hadn't saw in a while-his sister's. Once he got closer to Ginny, he noticed something about her that he hadn't before.  
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
"Ron! It's great to see you!" Ginny wrapped him in a hug. After a moment Ron pulled away. "How have you been doing? I heard you and Rebecca are having another baby."  
  
"I was going to ask you the same. Ginny...Are you pregnant?"  
  
"Yes Ron, I am. Twins in fact."  
  
" Wow Gin. That's great.I think. Did you get married?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Of course.About a year ago. You'll never guess who it is though."  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ron, be serious. Now guess."  
  
"Colin Creevy."  
  
"No."  
  
"Seamus Finnagin?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Ah...I've got it. Draco Malfoy." Ginny's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
"Yes it's Draco. I can't believe you guessed him."  
  
"Funny Ginny. No, who is it really?"  
  
"It's Draco. I wouldn't lie to you about that." Ron's mouth now dropped.  
  
"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU MARRIED THAT ____________*?! AND HE GOT YOU __________*PREGNANT?! DO YOU REMEMBER ALL THE _______*HE SAID ABOUT OUR FAMILY?!"  
  
"Ron! He's not that bad now. I can't believe you didn't know by now anyway. I really wish you two would get over your differences. I mean everybody else did. Even Harry and Hermione. And his dad made Herm insane." During this Rebecca had walked up.  
  
"Hey Ginny. How have you been doing?"  
  
"Good as you can be carrying twins at seven months."  
  
"I remember how it is at that point. I'm glad it wasn't with twins. Where's Draco? I thought he'd be with you."  
  
"He's somewhere with Dalton."  
  
"Wait a minute here,"Ron spoke up."Number one,"He said turning to his wife."You knew about this all along and didn't tell me?"  
  
"You never asked. And I figured Harry or someone would tell you."  
  
"And number two"He said turning back to Ginny."Who is Dalton?"  
  
"Draco's son."  
  
"You've been married to this guy for barely a year and have already had a kid with him? How is that?"  
  
"Dalton's not mine by birth. Draco had a kid before he ...well...died. After he was brought back he went back to find th mother and found Dalton too.The mother found out and just left, leaving Draco with a kid. When Draco and I got married, I adopted him. He's really sweet."  
  
"I'm sure he is...I think I need to go lay down."  
  
*Insert dirty word of choice.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm not posting anymore until I get at least ten more reviews. And trust me the next part is good. We finally get to see Draco after all these years.  
  
*Insert dirty word of choice. 


	12. Housewarming Party Part 2

Sorry itI decided to forget about the ten review thing. I do like reviews but to be nice to my faithful readers I though I'd forget about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron, after sitting in his and Rebecca's new bedroom, returned to the party. He walked down the stairs and looked around to find his wife. After not being able to find her inside he went outside to look around the yard- William might have wanted to play with his friends. As he walked up to the newly installed playset of William's he saw the one person he wanted to see and the one he didn't, talking. He stopped in his tracks, his anger returning quickly. Rebecca looked up and saw him. She said something to Draco and he shook his head as if in saying no. Draco walked over to Ron. A boy, about 4 years old hopped off the playset and followed Draco. Ron saw he had light blond hair, light blue-gray eyes.There was no need to ask who he was. He had to be Dalton Malfoy.  
  
"Daddy where are you going?" Draco stopped and turned around.  
  
"I'm just going to speak to your Uncle Ron. Do you want to come with me?" Dalton nodded and grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." Ron said coolly.  
  
"Hello Ron. It's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes it has. Since...About my and Rebecca's wedding.Sepaking of weddings I heard you got married."  
  
"Rebecca mentioned you were a little upset about that. Listen, I'd like to make things right with you. Ginny misses talking to you and I'd like to get to know you, considering we're brothers-in-laws."  
  
"And the fact that you got my little sister pregnant?"  
  
"She's my wife. What's wrong with it?"  
  
"She's a Weasley. You're a bloody Malfoy. I thought you had higher standards than that."  
  
"Listen, I don't want to fight you. I love your sister. And being dead does wonders for your point of view."  
  
"I don't really give a damn what you want to do. You got my sister pregnant. Do you remember all the shit you said about us? About the Weasleys?Remember"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are- red hair, freckles and a hand-me-down robe"? And the stuff with second year that YOUR father caused? My sister was almost killed because of YOUR F***ing father. And"  
  
"Number one, you never tried to like me either."Draco interrupted."And..And Lucius ....I can't help what he did."  
  
"Yeah, but I bet you loved it just the same. And at the thought you might get to kill Harry you went off to that bloody temple. And look where you ended up."  
  
"I didn't like it. I couldn't do a thing about it. And I went because I was sent. And afraid of what my father might do to me. And what he might have done to my mother. And what Voldemort might would do to both of them if I didn't cooperate." By now most of the party goers had come outside. Dalton ran over to Ginny.  
  
"Mummy, make Daddy and Uncle Ron stop."He said crying. Draco moved to leave to check on his son.  
  
"Don't move Malfoy. I'm not through with you."  
  
"I am done with this. I tried to be nice. I tried to be polite. I'm going home." Draco continued walking. Draco picked up Dalton and Ginny followed him out of the yard.  
  
  
  
A/N-Sorry I couldn't post this. I was going to earlier but the site was messed up. 


	13. Happy Birthday!

Monday, July 30, 2001  
  
"Harry lunch is almost ready." Hermione Potter, now a week over nine months pregnant called up the stairs to her husband. "I'll be down in a minute."Harry surveyed the room once more. The room adjoined to both his and Hermione's room and to Neville's room. He put his wand in his pocket then went downstairs. Harry picked Neville off the floor. "Your not being a problem for your mum are you?" Neville giggled and shook his head."What I figured. Let's get you settled in your chair so I can help your mum."Harry walked over to the table and put Neville in his high chair. "Rebecca owled just a minute ago. They're running a little late." Hermione told him. "Are you feeling okay? No offense, but you don't look like your feeling that well." "I think it's something that I ate last night not agreeing with me. My stomach has been bothering me all morning." The doorbell rang. "You go get it and I'll finish up here." Hermione left the kitchen and went to the door and returned with Alicia, Meleah, and Chase McGonagall. "Rebecca and Ron are running late. Would you like to go look at the new baby's room until they get here?"Alicia and Chase agreed and they went up to the room. Harry noticed Hermione had an odd look on her face, one he had seen before but couldn't place. As they entered the room, she pulled him aside. "You know how I said I thought it was something that I ate bothering me?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry nodded."I don't think that's it."Harry looked confused for a moment, then got the picture. "You mean..."  
  
"I'm pretty sure. I just realized it coming upstairs." "So do we need to go?" Alicia and Chase turned around and saw Harry and Hermione whispering back and forth. "What's wrong?"Alicia asked. Hermione nodded to Harry and looked up. "Would you mind watching Neville for us until Ron and Rebecca get here? And the could you bring him to the hospital?" "Yes, sure. But why?" Chase answered. Alicia's jaw had dropped. Chase then saw a look of pain come across Hermione's face. "Oh. I get you now. Another Potter is on the way, huh?" Hermione nodded."We'll tell them as soon as they get here and we'll get there as soon as possible. Anybody else you want us to contact?"Harry thought a moment. "Sirius and Narcissa mainly, if you can. And Snape and his wife. If you can think of anybody else... "We'll let them know. Now off with you two...unless you want that one to be born here at the house." Harry and Hermione left. About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang again. Chase answered it. "Where's Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked. Alicia walked in the room with Meleah in one arm and holding Neville in the other. "They had to leave for the hospital. Chase would you hold him? They're getting heavy." "What did they have to go to the hospital for?" Ron asked while Rebecca smiled. Rebecca looked at her husband then hit him on his arm. "Ron, you idiot! Hermione's going to have the baby!" "Let's go."  
  
Rebecca, Ron, Alicia, and Chase carried William, Meleah, and Neville into the hospital. They hurried up to the maternity ward. "Potter?"Rebecca asked the nurse at the desk. "Room 731" "Thank you." Everybody walked down the hall and found the room. The door was slightly closed and Ron knocked. "Come in"Harry said. They walked in the room to see Hermione in the bed and Harry sitting beside her. Neville saw his mother and reached to her. Harry took him. "So, how are you feeling?"Rebecca asked. "Okay. They've not been that bad yet. The doctor said she doubts I'll have the baby before tomorrow." "Yet another Potter born on July 31." Ron said. "Talk about a birthday present."Rebecca said laughing. "Really." Hermione said. She gasped."Harry, Neville's party? What are we going to do?"Harry frowned, thinking. "I guess we'll just have to postpone it. There's not much more we can do. And then everybody can meet little Andrew."  
  
"You mean little Natalie."Hermione replied back. The Potters still did not know whether their next child would be a boy or a girl. So they argued constantly about it. Another knock was heard and Severus and Miranda Snape entered. Neville recognized his godparents and waved at them. They sat down and it was decided that Neville would go home with the Snapes that night and possibly the next night if the baby hadn't been born. The Snapes, McGonagalls, and Weasleys left leaving only Harry and Hermione who settled down for what they figured would be a long evening and night.  
  
About 11 hours later soon after midnight a baby's cry was heard in room 731. "It's a girl." the doctor said. The baby girl was cleaned and wrapped in blankets and put into her mother's arms. Hermione looked up at Harry who was standing beside her bed. "I told you so." She said. "Natalie Jane Potter." Harry took his daughter and sat down. He bent over and whispered into Natalie's ear, "How am I going to put up with two of you?"  
  
A/N-Sorry this chapter took so long. I was grounded from the computer and then had some writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter up within a week. 


	14. Reviews Answered #3!

Chapter 14 Preview  
  
Sorry, I've had writer's block. I'll just do this for now to give you all a preview and answer some reviews.  
  
  
  
Preview:  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 14:Family Life  
  
Just a day in the new life of Harry and Hermione Potter and their two kids. Harry will be dreading having to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Reviews: Cute little Piccolo: Hey Moony! :P!You know I have writer's block!  
  
Stoneheart: Thanks again for reviewing. And my mom had an even longer labor with me.  
  
SoftBallgirl7:Thanks. I love writing it as long as I don't have writer's block.  
  
Stoneheart:Exactly.As Holly Hunter would say in O Brother Where Art Thou,"I've said my piece and I'm counting to three."  
  
Someone Nah...Not a bit.And Ginny Draco=Good girl/Previous Bad boy. It's cool.  
  
Cute little Piccolo: Sorry. Don't know about the diary.  
  
Someone:Fine. See. Forgot about ten reviews I did. Okay.  
  
Stoneheart: I've read your stuff. I'm not much into reviewing but I liked them both.  
  
Janna Rain Iscariot:Okay,Okay.  
  
Stoneheart:Oooh...I love Pizza. I'm working on it. Okay?  
  
Stoneheart Thanks again. And I did, I think.  
  
Someone: Sorry. Didn't meant to blow up the computer. Should have known you can't review if I do.  
  
Cute little Piccolo:HE DOESN'T FAINT! OKAY!  
  
Stoneheart: I can't write that much......  
  
WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINKS RON WILL FAINT? HUH?  
  
Someone:I know, I know. 


	15. Family Life

A/N:The chapter's short cuz I wanted to post something and I can't think of anything. I need help with ideas. E-mail me or put and idea in your review.PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Family Life  
  
CenterMid-August, 2001/center  
  
The sun was just rising over England. It was quiet in the Potter mansion. One year-old Neville was sleeping soundly in his room, unaware of anything around him. His newborn sister, Natalie stirred in her bassinet, but did not wake. Harry and Hermione who had both woke up about fifteen minutes ago, were standing on the balcony outside their room, the door slightly ajar. They were happy:happy with their family; happy that they had two wonderful, happy, and most important healthy children;just happy with life in general. In this moment it seemed that nothing could be wrong in the world.  
  
But something was wrong. Not more than twenty feet away from the couple a little girl had just woke up and realized her diaper was wet and it was bothering her so bad she couldn't go back to sleep. She did the only thing she could do.  
  
Harry jumped slightly at the sound of Natalie's wail. "So much for some quiet time."He said. Hermione sighed then left, quickly kissing him on the cheek as she passed by him to go to Natalie's room. Harry stayed a few seconds more then went to check on Neville who almost always woke up with his sister.  
  
Like Harry figured, Neville was already awake. He was turned in the direction of the door when Harry came in and then turned on his back when Harry was almost at the crib. Harry hoisted Neville out of the crib and checked his diaper which was clean. The two Potter guys went downstairs to the kitchen, where they found Lemmy and Danny the house elves already fixing breakfast for Harry and Hermione. Neville was still eating baby food and Natalie just drank milk that didn't need to be fixed too far in advance as the pancakes, waffles and breads the house elves were. And Natalie just drank milk. Even though both Danny and Lemmy were perfectly capable of fixing food with magic, Hermione preferred them to fix most food the muggle way,except when the Potters were throwing a big party and ran out of food. Then Hermione would allow it. And she sometimes helped them herself.  
  
Harry placed Neville in his high chair and sat. A few minutes later Hermione and a freshly dressed and diapered Natalie came down the stairs. Soon both of the kids were being fed and the smell of freshly made bread was in the air. After feeding Natalie Hermione burped her daughter then sat down to breakfast with Harry, who had stains from the strained fruit he had fed Neville.  
  
Later in the day the Potter Family went to visit Diagon Alley for supper at the Leaky Cauldron. Soon after they returned home and the kids were put into bed. Harry and Hermione returned to their balcony. The cool night air blew and the sky was a dark purplish blue. As they stood together, Harry holding Hermione as they looked at the stars, everything was perfect. 


End file.
